


The tailless snail

by Rprime



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rprime/pseuds/Rprime
Summary: This is a story that was rattling around in my mind, I'm not going to be focusing a whole lot of energy on it since I'm still working on my other story so you might not see updates as often as the blind boy story.
A boy is born along side his sisters first they take his ability to walk, then they take any all attention form him, then they take their parents love. what will happen to the boy now?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Ai is Japanese for love, Shinjitsu is Japanese for truth, Wasureta is Japanese for forgotten.

Random villager-POV  
I watched the Hokage climb up onto the stage with his wife and he held up his two children. "I am very happy to announce the good news everyone, these are my two daughters Ai and Shinjitsu and they are the saviors of this city, they both contain the 9-tails's chakra!" we all cheered seeing our hero's and he quickly handed the two girls to their mother. "now then... LET US CELEBRATE"   
******************************************************************************  
Random doctor-POV  
"LET US CELEBRATE!!!!" I could hear the cheering, most of the doctors and nurses had already left in anticipation of the party that was coming, but I was still here taking care of the child that I was sure would be quickly forgotten. his son Naruto, the third of the triplets that his wife just gave birth to. I can hear the crowd cheering as I feed the poor child, his leg is mangled looking from where his sister's umbilical cords had wrapped around it. I watched the party play out for a few minutes until I heard someone knock on the door.  
"It's open" A blond haired woman that I realized was Mrs. Senju, his godmother, poked her head in the door.  
"Hi, I heard my godson is in here." I smiled softly, at least the kid won't be totally forgotten.  
"yeah he's right here, I'd hand him to you to hold but he's kinda busy." she laughed at that and petted the top of his head, I wasn't entirely sure how but he came out with a full head of hair which was rather unusual.   
"So, do you know his name? no one said what it was." she asked me still petting his head gently as he fed. I had to stop for a second thinking, his parents had named him Naruto but I had a feeling that wouldn't fit him quite right.  
"His parents name him Naruto, maelstrom." she nodded and laughed.  
"fishcake." I blinked and laughed.  
"But something tells me that that the name Wasureta(forgotten) will fit him better" She nods and looks sad.  
"I hate to admit but I have a feeling that he'll spoil those two girls rotten and leave his poor son in the dust" we nodded..... I never saw the poor boy after that, he was never brought in to see if his leg could be fixed, never brought in for a checkup, and never brought in for a sickness.  
**********************************************************************************  
(4 years later)  
Naruto-POV  
I watched from my chair as the golden sisters ran up to the Hokage got home from work. I heard the man that was my Tou-San sound happy, I just toned it out like usual. complaining would just get me another beating. So I stayed quiet, and waited for the mistress to call for me to set the table like she always does. "Hey boy, come set the table and then get up to your room."  
"Hai ma'am" I limped over and set up the fine china and then the shiny silver utensils and finally I pushed everyone's chairs in for them. I went upstairs to the only thing that seems to care about me..... my pet snail, he's small and insignificant just like me.


	2. A banished Godmother and a brutal celebration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old women finds an old friend, the old friend finds some disturbing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not entirely sure how this story is going to come out but chapter lengths may end up varying. I have decided on one thing and that this is going to be a Rebellion with Naruto at the head, as to how he gets there.......... not entirely sure yet.

Tsunade POV  
(October 10th Naruto is still 4)  
I still couldn't believe that Minato had banished me unless he called for my medical expertise, the bastard. He can rot for all I care, but I need to get their son away from those two before they ruin him completely. All they'll do is focus on their two daughters, I'll even bet my necklace that they never took him to the hospital to get his leg fixed. "Um, lady Tsunade I don't mean to complain but, Why are we going into a brothel?" I didn't answer her as I led her in, I smiled as I heard the laughter of a very happy drunkard. I walked forward until I saw a man surrounded by some very beautiful women, he had huge white hair and the usual blush that came from alcohol. I walked forward slammed my foot into the back of his head. He dashed up and glared but stopped when he realized it was me.  
"H-hime! what the hell-" he got no farther when I slapped him, without my strength of course, It looked like I was crying.  
"H-how could you! am I not good enough anymore?" I saw 2 or 3 of the girls snicker while the rest all glared at me. At least I knew which ones were his informants in this place. He stuttered for words as Shizune slapped him as well, he looked confused and I grabbed his ear. "Come on, I'm taking you home and I'm going to teach you how a women should treat her man." I drag him out of the brothel with Shizune and Tonton hot on my heals, I then toss him into a an alley way.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Jiraiya-POV  
To say I was confused was an understatement, what the hell was Tsunade doing here? She should be back home getting the hospital running at it's best. I quickly stood up only to have her slam her fist in my stomach, I gasped for air and collapsed back onto the ground. "You sorry sack of shit. what do you have to say for yourself and your student?" I coughed and looked at her in utter confusion.  
"What" cough " are you talking about?"  
"I mean the fact that he KICKED ME OUT" to say she was furious would have been a major understatement. Her fist were white with how tightly they were being gripped and I saw a tad bit of blood come from her palms. Last time that happened an entire battalion of Iwa soldiers became a paste on the ground. Wait a minute......... kicked her out.......  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean by Kicked you out?" she glared harsher and the other girl set down Tonton and pulled out quite a few painful looking senbon.  
"I was banished from the village unless he calls for me." To say I was shocked was an understatement.  
"W-WHAT!????!?!?!? What the hell do you mean he banished you?" I stood up, the pain suddenly gone as I began to plan how to question him about this. The direct approach is best with Minato seeing as he always was a tad dense. Both women looked slightly surprised, and then bewildered as I tossed them a bundle of cash. "Here, there's a tournament in town. Go ahead and play, I'm going to go and talk to my student."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Tsunade POV  
I was honestly shocked slightly, he just tossed me 20,000 yen in one go know I would waste it. "Shizune, your to enter the tournament after me and make up some of the cash we lost. I don't want to have to be in debt so the two of us will always play separately." She nodded and we walked to this wonderful tournament.  
******************************************************************************  
Jiraiya POV  
I was tree leaping for a moment before I summoned my personal summon. "Hey Kaeru how's it been?" He looked at me for a moment blinking before he sighed and set down the sake bottle he was holding.  
"It never fails Jiraiya, you always call me right when I'm about to relax. What do you need this time?" I had to chuckle at that and remember my very first time summoning him, he was just about to take a shower and almost had a heart attack when I summoned him.  
"I need you to reverse summon me to Khonohagakaru. It appears there's a problem there and I need to get there immediately." He nods and I hop up onto his back as he poofs away. We appear in his home in the mountain and we suddenly appear in the forest beside Khonohamaru. "Thanks Kaeru." I call as I tree leap off. He waves before going back home to enjoy the sake sitting on his night stand. I quickly made my way over to Minato's house and saw a sight I wish I hadn't. Minato was publicly whipping a young boy, his leg looked mangled and he had flour all over him which was getting in the whip marks and infecting them.  
"This is what you get you little brat!" the villagers cheered and threw bottles at the kid, more than one of them smashing into his face and upper bottle. But the kid never once cried out, never once let a tear fall. Instead he held his head high just waiting for it to be over. Suddenly a brick connected to the Kid's head and he crumpled to the ground as Minato dropped the whip grinning. "We have succeeded in punishing him folks, now please. ENJOY THE FESTIVAL!" I hid in the shadows allowing people to pass, and I watched as one lone boy went to help him but was stopped by his father. I had never seen the Aburame argue before, but I could tell this wasn't the first time the kid had wanted to help the poor blonde Gaki. I walked over and picked the kid up slowly as to not hurt him more and I took him to the hospital. Once I got there things only became worse, the doctors refused to treat him, except for one nurse that came by.  
"Listen mister, I'd recommend taking him tot eh library, she has medical training and isn't afraid to treat him." Walking away smugly as if she'd muttered the rude things to my face that everyone has been whispering behind our backs. I quickly left for the library and found it a barren waste land, with Minato standing there waiting for me, he had ANBU standing behind him.  
"Drop the boy and come peacefully for betraying the leaf Jiraiya." He smiled wickedly as he saw my eyes harden.  
"Why Minato? Why do this? What did the boy do to deserve this?" His answer surprised and scared me.  
"He's useless, just look at that leg. He can barely move. And don't get started on all that will of fire shit, OK? I had enough of that from the old codger." I stiffened at that, trembling with anger. unfourtantly I never got to act on it feeling a spear but slam into the back of my head.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Librarian POV  
I had to sigh in sadness as I saw the Hokage waiting to see who would try to save his phantom of a son this year, it was a game for him now. My eyes widened in shock as I watched the two men talk, one in shock and the other enjoying the betrayal in his eyes. One of the ANBU slammed a spear butt into Jiraiya-Sama's head and he fell unconscious. The Hokage went over and kicked the boy before leading the new prisoner away. I went and helped the boy healing his wounds slowly before they could get more infected. "No, leave 9 scars on my back." I blinked and nodded knowing what he wanted. I left him nine scars forever. Making him look like he has the shadows of nine tails on his back. Just like how he is in the shadows of his sisters.


End file.
